


Bath Bombs

by taintedsportscandy



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taintedsportscandy/pseuds/taintedsportscandy
Summary: Sportacus and Robbie have some very different bathing habits.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr text post. I will be glad to expand on this if anyone asks for it ;)

Robbie walked into the bathroom, holding a decorative paper bag. He set it on the counter, and turned to crank the faucet to his large bathtub. He stood at his vanity, eager to open his bag. It crinkled as he took out four boxes and a bottle of bubble bath formula. 

He took a moment to put a few drops into the waterstream, the scent of vanilla flushing throughout the room. He set the bottle next to the boxes, and opened the first one. A round, compressed powder bath bomb greeted him, and he breathed in the scent of blackberry, citrus, and some kind of flower he couldn’t quite put his finger on. He set it on the edge of the tub as he began to slip out of his outfit. 

He eased into the tub, shutting the water off as it went over his knees. He sighed and leaned back, already feeling his muscles relax as he heard the soft crackling of tiny bubbles popping as the vanilla scent surrounded him. The bubbles had spread to the outer edges of the tub, leaving a perfect clearing for the bath bomb. 

He picked it up, already hearing it fizz around his wet fingers. He laid it in the water, watching in satisfaction as streams of color burst from the sphere. A galaxy of deep purples, rich blues and pinks began to spread, with little bubbles here and there looking like clusters of stars. When the color show was over, Robbie leaned back again, watching the steam dance above the water. 

Just then, there was a soft knock at the door. “You’re done running the water, Robbie?” Sportacus asked, peeking into the room. “Yes,” he answered, tucking his knees up to his chest when he saw Sportacus enter with just a towel around his waist. It occurred to him then tha he had forgotten a towel. He almost didn’t notice Sportacus admiring the water. Though he didn’t understand the purpose of them, Robbie could tell he thought they were pretty, at the very least. 

Sportacus then stepped forward. “I brought you these,” he said, sprinkling a handful of rose petals into the water. Robbie watched them fall, then turned his gaze back to the elf, who was smiling proudly. “Just what I was missing,” Robbie said flatly. Sportacus grinned anyway. 

“I’ll start my shower now.” he said, turning and stepping into the shower that was directly next to the tub. It was textured glass, that was transparent enough to see basic shapes and colors, but not enough to discern detail. He saw the blue and white towel hang over the top of the shower as the completely naked silhouette of Sportacus shut the door to the glass stall. He heard the water turn on and tried to look away, but found himself looking through his peripherals. Sportacus was facing the other way, it wasn’t like he could catch him. Or that he would even object. But still… 

Robbie picked up one of the wet rose petals, tracing the veins through it with his thumb. He could suddenly feel a cold breeze. He sunk down lower into his bathwater, noticing the steam on the mirror from his bath was starting to disappear, and the edge of the tub that wasn’t making contact with the water was freezing cold. 

He grimaced, wondering how Sportacus could possibly stand it. He thought about sanding and polishing that shower door until it was completely clear, but somehow he thought that wouldn’t stop Sportacus from coming in while he was taking a bath. He scooched forward from the edge of the tub, because now the back of his neck was starting to freeze. He took refuge in his scalding hot, scented water. 

He then noticed Sportacus was humming. He couldn’t tell exactly what it was over the running water, but it sounded familiar. “Hey, maestro, mind turning up the heat a little bit? You’re gonna freeze my bathwater!” he sneered. 

Sportacus only laughed. “I’m not gonna let you take showers while I’m in here anymore.” He threatened half-heartedly. “I’ll just have to start taking baths with you, then.” Robbie raised his brows. “But you prefer arctic temperatures, and you best believe I’m not letting you have any say how hot this water gets!” He paused for a moment. “And I’m putting in an entire bottle of bubble bath.” “If that’s how it must be,” Sportacus answered monotonously. 

Robbie huffed. “You’re not even listening to me, are you? I’m being serious!” Suddenly the water shut off, and Robbie became unsure if he really was serious himself. The shower door opened, and Sportacus emerged, dripping wet with shampoo still in his hair and covered in suds. Robbie’s eyes widened to the size of golf balls as he watched the elf calmly walk from the freezing shower over to the steaming tub. His skin was prickled with goosebumps, and he almost expected Sportacus to boil when he stepped in. 

He sank down, and Robbie felt a cold chill as Sportacus’ calves brushed past his ankles. Robbie pulled his knees to his chest, eyes still wide. “What?” Sportacus asked. “You were serious,” Robbie said, hardly above a whisper. “You said you were,” Sportacus replied, simply shrugging. Robbie watched as he picked up a handful of bubbles. He then stretched his legs, sinking down a bit further, his ankles reaching either side of Robbie’s hips. “What are you doing?” Robbie asked, tensing. “Relaxing. You said that’s what baths are for, right?” Sportacus said, feigning innocence. Robbie squinted at him. He glided forward, turning around and leaning back against against Sportacus’ chest, resting the back of his head in the crook of his neck. 

“Fine then. Relax with me.” he smirked, pulling one of Sportacus’ cold arms around him, regretting it immediately, but decided to stay. He could feel something firm prodding his lower back, and his smirk grew. Sportacus’ breath hitched, and his other arm wrapped around Robbie, who shivered. 

“Definitely relaxing, hmm?” Robbie hummed. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to request a writing or a drawing, please message me on here or on my tumblr: taintedsportscandy!


End file.
